Getting to know Drew's family
by NewsiesRoni
Summary: We get to know the crazyness of Drew's family. We get to meet his Twin sister to his Older Brothers. But what will hadden when May get's to know te real Drew. Totally OC on Drew's part.


May and her family and friends walked off stage after her interview on "Their Family!"

Soledad and her Way to into Green pointy Pokémon boy friend sat next to her. The others took a seat next to them.

Sandy the pink hair interviewer smiled at the Camera. "Now on to Drew Hayden."

"Hey make way we can't stop!"

Everyone turned to see Drew slam into a couch another girl and 10 other people followed all wearing Roller-skates.

Sandy 'Who are these people?"

Drew "My brothers and sisters." he answered

Sandy "Well Drew we have a lot of question that everyone wants to know. First let's meet you Siblings."

Drew "Sup guys Sibling count down."

A tall girl with Pink checks and a soft smile "Daisy, 19!" she giggled

A rough looking guy in biker clothes and a green stubble chin "Allium, 18."

A pretty faced girl with shinning eyes "Sun Flower, 16."

Nexted to her was another sweet faced teen smiled "Lily, 15!"

Next was a boy a slightly older version of Drew "Aster, 13."

Another sweet-faced girl "Dahlia,12!

"Drew, 10."

"W.R, 10 also." she had pretty white streaks in her hair.

A younger version of Drew " Cosmos, 8."

"Marigold,7."

"Poppy, 6" Two younger girl shouted right after each other.

"Tulip, 4…and a half." A cute little girl said.

W.R "And together we make…"

"The Grass heads!" all the kids shouted, then started laughing. All having Green hair and eyes.

Sandy "Did you parents name you all except Drew and W.R after flowers?"

Poppy "We'll Drew and W.R names are after flowers…but they hate when we call them it."

"I don't see why not their names are beautiful." women in a green dress matching her hair and eyes walked in a man following. "By the way names Primrose, that's my husband Lilac."

Drew and W.R yelled together "Beautiful they're embarrassing!"

"White Rose Violet Rose Snap Dragon Hayden, and Lavender Violet Rose Drew Hayden, don't you dare take those tones with me!" Primrose yelled as at the two who went red.

W.R "Give us enough names?" she mumbled under breath.

"What did you say to your mother, W.R."

W.R snapped to attention "I said I Love you."

Daisy "Why did you give them so many names."

Primrose "I actually don't know I just loved the names so much. Let me remind you they were supposed to be my LAST children." she looked at her husband.

Drew "Mom you gave me a GIRLS name, and me and W.R have some of the same names."

Lilac "Well in are defense they told us you where suppose to be a Girl."

Primrose "And You and White Rose share DNA so why not names?"

Sandy "Okay we'll Lavender." she stopped to snicker "What's it like Having 12 siblings. But one of them being your twin."

Drew "We'll Having 12 siblings serenely has its ups and downs. W.R and me are thick as thieves."

Tulip "When you not trying to kill each other." she laughed

Now everyone mad the way to the couch. Drew sat one the end W.R sitting on the back behind him, Tulip on Daisy's lap, Cosmo, Poppy, and Marigold sitting one Allium, Sunflower, and Aster. Prim Rose and Lilac in the middle. Then Lily and Dahlia." Let's put it this way It was crowded at one point Drew sat with his twin on the back of the couch.

Sandy " I need a new couch." she laughed "Now Primrose what's Drew like as a son."

Primrose "We'll when him and W.R aren't plotting taking over the world." she looked at the two who rolled their eyes.

"One time mom." They said together.

Primrose "And when he's just being his self. He's wonderful, one of the 12 most caring people I know. His things Contests but he's always first to help one of his siblings. Well half of first because W.R is right next to him.

It can be one got there foot stuck in a toilet" All the Hayden's looked at Cosmos. "Or lessening to boy troubles where he tunes right out" They all looked at Sun Flower "Taking half the wrap for whatever his twin schemed up that week."

W.R "He Schemes to you know, we've been plotting against the)." She stopped at the Realization of punishment. "I mean we've thought of ways to show are apparition for all the no good..." she started ranting. She stopped "Tricks that Justin…Never mind it's plotting, I'm evil alright."

Sun Flower "Are we forgetting Drew's just as evil?"

Tulip "Ya those two are."

She got cut off by her older sister, Daisy "If I may say Devil Flower." she laughed at her jock.

Drew "If tomorrow you'd like you eye brows don't start with us." he warned

Sandy "What was it like growing up with all the money you guys had?"

Daisy "We'll we didn't get all the money before 2 years ago, but we don't care about money all we need was family."

Aster "We were always where a tight unite."

Suddenly all the Hayden flipped their hair a habit they all had.

Drew "Reminds me here you go April." he throw the red rose to May.

W.R "We'll because your well-known with us, for your Pokémon." she pulled out a White Rose.

Daisy pulled out a Daisy "For you Pokémon." she handed the flower to May

Allium handed Alliums to May smirking.

Sunflower followed giving a sunflower.

Lily gave a white Lily.

Aster gave a Aster.

Dahlia gave the flower to May smiling.

Cosmo handed the Cosmo Flower to May "Your really pretty I can see why." he was abruptly stopped by Drew covering his mouth.

Drew "Not a chance Cosmo."

Marigold and Poppy handed their flowers together. Violet followed quickly.

Primrose handed her a Primrose, and Lilac followed.

An old green hair women walked in smiling "From me and my husband." She handed May Pink and Yellow Roses one of each.

May "Ah…thanks."

Daisy "Your welcome June."

Allium "It's July."

Sunflower "No it's August."

Lily "No it's September."

Aster "October."

Dahlia "November."

Drew and W.R "Not it December." they said together

Cosmos "January."

Marigold "March."

Poppy "April."

Tulip "Ya it's April."

Max "Actually it's May. The only month you didn't say."

Drew "That's what we said her names December."

All of them smiled at each other.

W.R "Ya that's what we said Lax." she laughed

Sandy even seemed to laughing.

Drew "So how's does your family take to your girlfriend May."

Drew fell of the back of the couch.

Aster laughed holding up a Video camera "That's going on the internet."

W.R "Hey smarty it's all ready on T.V." she rolled her eyes. Then turned to her twin "Drew Get up your alive right." Drew didn't move.

W.R shrugged when he didn't move.

Tulip ran over to him "Dew wake up sleepy head." she giggled shaking him awake. Drew sat up.

W.R "Nice response Drew you really played it Cool." she laughed sarcastically.

Sun Flower "What about you and Shadow?" she asked wickedly.

W.R fell off the couch and onto Drew.

W.R stood up as Drew did to "She/he is My Rival!" they yelled together.

Everyone else in their Family "Sure." they said.

W.R "And besides the point his names Ritchie." she mumbled

Sun Flower "So you know his name?" she asked teasingly

W.R Rolled her eyes "Photographic memory" she replied in the same tone.

Drew "We kind of do have that." he pointed out.

May "Then you know my names May!"

Drew "Of course April."

May stomped he foot giving up. She looked at her dad "Can you kill him for me?"

Norman "Not yet honey, don't worry it'll happen."

W.R "First rule you mess with a Hayden, All the Hayden's mess with you."

Lily "Oh My gosh I almost forgot about that."

Sandy "About what."

Daisy "Hey Aster you got that on Video?"

Aster "I did but someone black mailed me into giving them my only copy." he turned two the twins.

Everyone turned to Drew and W.R.

Drew "She got it out of me I don't got it." he shrugged turning to his sister.

W.R "I'll give it up but I cannot be punished for anything on here that I never got caught for. That goes for Drew." she smirked

Primrose "I guess as long as it isn't too bad."

W.R shrugged as a Video showed up.

Aster who looked 11 shock the camera.

Aster "is this stupid thing on?"

7 year olds Drew and W.R sat on the floor Lessing to music.

Suddenly the was a slamming of the off and the scream of Daisy.

Aster ran down the stairs as Drew and W.R slid down an old wood banister. All siblings smashing into each other in the middle.

A 6-year-old Cosmos laid on the floor beaten up.

W.R "Cosmos you look like someone knocked the cream out of you!" she was the first o to speak.

Sun flower "What happen?"

Cosmos "Ryan Chris, he started saying thing about are family and he and bunch of boys started fighting me."

Drew "That's it!" he yelled "We're putting an end to this. Last week it was Allium, now it's Cosmos, we need to stop before they mess with Poppy or someone."

W.R "That's it I'm going to knock some teeth out." she growled putting a coat on.

Drew "And I'm going to."

Daisy "We'll all go but we're not going to start the fight. We defend if they make physical contact."

The sibling's nodded.

The 10 stood on their bikes rolling down a hill, Cosmos and Tulip at home.

Drew and W.R road ahead eyes showing determination.

Lily "I have a feeling W.R and Drew might make the first move." she gulped

Allium "If that be we defend them. We're family and we'll protect each other."

W.R Flew over a piece of wood the others. They all skitter to a stop in front of what looked like 10 huge girls a Boy.

W.R had to look straight up at the boy, He towered over her about 16. Drew right nexted to her.

W.R "You've been messing with our family." she glared

Drew "And we want it to stop."

Ryan "Oh how funny little girl but you not the boss of me. You're family's just weird."

W.R "At least my family aren't Want to Be 's and We stick together."

Ryan just smiled "An where is your Aunt?" he asked smugly

Drew "At least our Parents care for Pokémon and us. Where are your parents right now?"

Ryan tried to throw a punch and that's when everything went crazy.

Allium totally tackled Ryan Foot ball style. Everyone else fighting someone.

Poppy "I lost 3 teeth that day."

W.R "At least you didn't get hit by the football quarter back." she moaned

Drew "You forgetting about who took the other half of the hit."

Sandy "I love how Drew and W.R looked straight up at Ryan and still wasn't scared."

Lily "Didn't you like break Ryan's shoulder in that fight?" she looked at Alliums.

Alliums "I did, I love if you watch the photo closely Drew and W.R bite Ryan's Hands and stayed holding on for at least 4 minutes.

Sunflower "I still remember Daisy "Now Sun Flower hold my earrings I think I might need to start pulling hair." she laughed with everyone else.

Lily "Ya she pulled my hair!"

Daisy "I'm sorry I was trying to make sure Ryan didn't eat Drew and W.R."

Marigold "Didn't you date him?"

Daisy "Sadly."

Sandy "Oh there's move video's on here." she smiled playing them.

W.R "What Video's are on there?"

Aster "I don't know."

Drew stood pounding on a door.

Drew "W.R let me in this room this second it's my room to you know!"

W.R walked up behind him "Hey Drew what you yelling about?" she rubbed an eye sleepily

Drew "Then who's in are room."

W.R shrugged as they both started pounding on the door.

Dahlia opened the door hair in curlers "You Smarty's wrong room! Your rooms 3 from the bathroom."

Drew "How many in 3?"

Daisy walked out hair a mess and pushed the two into the room nexted to them.

Alliums pushed them right back out "Not their room!" HE pushed them into another room that Sunflower pushed them out of "Wrong room!"

Lily "Then which rooms is theirs?!"

Primrose walked out grumpy "It's 3 in the morning, do you know what most people do at 3 in the morning? They sleep."

Aster "We'd all love to but there to 4 year olds don't know what room they're in."

Drew and W.R "We want to sleep!" the pouted

Primrose "Don't worry, I think this is their room." she opened the door as Lilac yelled "Bathroom in use!" and shut it.

W.R and Drew crawled into a small closet and seconds later snoring.

Sandy "Wow no one know where there room was?" she laughed

Drew "Actually that closet was our room. Like we said we didn't have a lot of money." he laughed

Poppy "Where was I?"

W.R "You weren't born, mom was about to have Cosmo."

Sandy "Oh another one."

A 7-year-old Drew snuck in the dark. They crept into the room and you saw Alliums sleeping.

Drew and as was expected W.R quietly ran to his shoes and started filling them with worms.

Drew "And that's what he gets for telling mom about us accidentally breaking her vase."

He and W.R Snicker

Alliums "You twerps that was you I blamed that one Aster."

W.R "You rated us out."

Primrose "You broke the vase."

Drew "We didn't mean to."

Drew sat in a chair throwing a ball up and down.

Drew "Hey W.R when you turn ten and start your adventure what you going to do?" He couldn't be more than 4.

W.R who took her head phones off and smiled "I really want to Be champion. With all my favorite Pokémon. You?"

Drew "I think I kind of want to do contests." he shrugged unsure.

W.R "Do it." she gave a toothless grin.

Drew "But it's a Girl thing."

W.R "So most think being a champion's a boy thing. Here when we get older I'll be a champion if you promise me you'll do what you love and go do Contests."

Drew "But we'd have to leave each other." he frowned

W.R pouted "We'll at least for once we'd be separate people. Instead of crammed together, we'd not be compared to each other." she shrugged

Drew "Promise we'll still talk."

W.R "Of course." they pinky swore. Both smiling

Drew "And now I'm one of the best." he flicked his bangs.

W.R "And I'm a Champion and Gym leaders in the Everglades." she Flicked her bangs.

Drew "Yup we rock." they high-fived

Primrose "Do you think you could beat me?"

Drew "Mom you my ride home so I'm going to say no. " Primrose smiled patting his head "Good boy."

'Happy birthday to Drew and W.R, Happy Birthday to you."Primrose walked into the room with a cake with the number 3 on it.

Drew and W.R smiled.

Drew and White Rose 'I wish one day…" they both stopped and closed their eyes and blow out the candles.

Daisy "What'd you wish for?"

W.R "We wished that you'd stop talking." she smiled cheesy

Drew "Yup we kind of did." he smiled

W.R "I'm still wishing it but that's not happening."

Daisy "Hey"

W.R sat me a key board tinkering with a knobs. Proubily 9 Drew right nexted to her.

Primrose "Twin's what you doing."

W.R took off her head phones as a load song came on.

We are family on Ice age.

Violet "That's cool where'd you get it?"

Drew "We made it." he answered as W.R continued to tinker with the knobs plugging her head phones back in.

Daisy looked surprised "Who sang it?" she asked shocked

Drew pointed to his twin as she continued messing with knobs.

Alliums "When did the two get that good?"

W.R "We've been only tinkering with music for what 9 years." she snapped sarcastically.

Daisy "Ya but you've been good but that's like professional." she smiled "It's good, how'd you come up with it?"

W.R "We'll I thought, the song we are Family fit us a lot, but I thought about it more and started tinkering around." she shrugged "It's not that good." she mumbled

Drew "We'll I like it and I'm not just saying that because I helped write it."

W.R throw a pillow at him.

That was when most noticed the green head phones on W.R's neck. Then noticed more about her. Green hair with white streaks throw out it. Green eyes shining.

She had a dark green long sleeve t-shirt. In the middle was a White Rose. Purple jacket and Blue Jeans. Thought a lot like Drew not the same. She had a Green and white checkered scarf but still had a small smirk.

Sandy "the nexted file says theme song?"

Everyone "Play it."

Daisy was in a Pink Cheerleading uniform with a big smile as the Camera froze on her. "Daisy." ran under it.

It's on by super chicks played in the back ground as Daisy did a Cheer.

The words read under said "Daisy the Oldest of the Hayden. Cheerleader."

Daisy had the lightest green hair and a big smile looking like a caring girl.

Alliums was in a leather jacket with Green pants a T-shirt.

The picture froze as he smiled looking up from a motorcycle. The name "Alliums" ran under it.

Life is a high way started playing in the back ground as Alliums worked on his bike.

The words read under stead "Alliums second oldest. Biker."

Alliums had a green stubbed chin and dark green hair and eyes.

Sunflower had on a Yellow sun dress on and was holding up different shirts up.

The Picture froze as she smiled holding a tape measure. The name Sunflower ran under it.

True Jackson V.P started playing in the background. As she started sketching a dress. The words "Sun Flower the Fashion designer." read under the video.

Lily was in a purple dress with a playful smile.

The picture froze as Lily's hair started blowing back. "Lily" flow across.

I don't like your girl friend played in the background as Lily hand onto the hand of some guy.

The words read "Lily The flirter…I mean Diva.

Lily had a playful smile and eyes.

Aster was wearing the same close as Drew as he help a Video Camera.

The Picture froze as Aster held the Camera to his eye "Aster" Flow across.

All Star by Smash mouth played as Aster held the Camera.

The words read "Aster Video dud."

Aster looked a bit older version of Drew.

Dahlia was wearing a soft yellow Shirt and pants.

The Picture froze as Dahlia held up a camera. "Dahlia" flow across

Hey there Dahlia played as she took photo's

The words read "Dahlia Photographer"

She had a nice sweet face.

Drew and W.R sat at a table messing with knobs to their key boards.

The picture froze as Drew and W.R laughed "The Trouble twins (Drew and W.R)" Flew across.

Anthem and Rock what you got by Super Chicks played as W.R help a head phone to her ear and sang, Drew working with the buttons.

The Word "Music" showed up.

Cosmos sat in a football uniform as the word "Cosmos" Flew by.

We are Champions played as Cosmos scored a touchdown.

"The Football player." Flew by.

Mary Gold sat reading a script as the word "Mary Gold" Flew by

Keep Moving by K. Palmer played as Mary Gold preformed.

"The actor" flew by.

Poppy fixed her hair in a mirror as the words "Poppy" flew by.

"It's my time now." K. Palmer played as Mary Gold Whispered in a girls ear.

"The Drama Queen." flew by.

Tulip sat brushing a dog as the words "Tulip" flew by.

Someone once told me" The as Told By Ginger theme song played as she petted many animals.

"Animal Lover" Flew by.

Primrose and her Husband sat at a table drinking coffee as the words "Mom and Dad" Flew by.

We found love played as Primrose fixed a strand of her husband hair smiling.

"Loving Parents of 12" Flew By.

The "The Proud Family" started playing as The Parents sat on a couch. Daisy ran in sitting nexted to her parents.

Alliums walked in acting cool.

Sunflower walked over hugging her parents as the two took a seat on the couch.

Lily ran in sitting on her sisters.

Aster ran over jumping on all of them.

Dahlia took th last seat on the couch.

W.R and Drew ran in taking their spot's on the back of the couch.

Cosmo ran in being chased my Marigold and Poppy as the three sat on the floor.

Tulip ran onto Primrose's Lap.

There was a flash as the four youngest pulled on a toy.

Primrose and her husband trying t separate them as the 6 oldest looked like they were fighting.

In the Back Drew had his arm around W.R as they took a perfect photo smiling perfectly.

Under it read "Hayden's Family of 14. All Smart, Beautiful, and each special. We Have some of the strongest bonds. We stand together and fall together. We've been throw being dirt poor to being rick.

But God could take all the money as long as he doesn't take one member of our family.

We understand as we get older and start are life's we'll be away from each other but never apart.

We know that we'll never be alone. Because as much as we hate it we're family.

Photograph by Nickel back and "Hope you had the time of your life" started playing.

Random Pictures started playing. One picture was of Drew and W.R eating a hot dog.

In one Picture Lily and Sunflower where jumping in the Bath Tub.

The nexted Picture you know Drew and W.R didn't know it was being taken cause their both had wide eyes and they where in-between bites of Ice cream.

One was of a picture was of Dahlia hitting an Apple with a Tennis racket.

Tulip was Sniffing a Tulip in the nexted photo.

Nexted was A pic of Daisy with a bad hair day.

Aster "I love how Only the Twins stayed still."

Drew "We've gotten used to the Craziness of the family."

W.R "And honestly must we share everything? We were the only sibs with the same frame."

Drew "Ya honestly we are different people."

Daisy "Name on time till last year when you ever left each other's side."

Drew "What about when someone almost kidnapped her?"

W.R shivered "Not fun. Hey they tried to take you to."

Sandy "Wait the nexted on says Lily's Music video."

Lily "Oh good times." she smiled

W.R "Do you know how hard it was to sing that?"

Lily "We'll we all know you and Drew are the only ones who can sing."

Sand "Oh I'm playing this."

Lily sat in a chair and lip sang to "Before He cheats."

The video cut to Drew and W.R throw darts at a picture of a boy on their dart board.

Then it showed All the girls hitting punching bags. Sun Flower help up a sighed that said "We're coming for you next!"

Then it showed all the boy's playing foot ball. Cosmos held a sign that said "We eat boy's who mess with are sister." The all the boys held up forks.

Sandy laughed "What happen?"

Drew "Warning never cheat on one of the Hayden sisters."

Sandy "Eat you?"

Aster "We'll Drew and W.R did bite him."

Sandy "Is that all you two ever do?"

W.R "No we can fight, but we bit people because it's hard being like 6 and short and being able to make a hit."

Drew "Easier to just bite till you draw blood."

Poppy "I told you they where Vampires they Bite People and never age. There been traveling for like 6 years and are still 10."

Drew rolled his eyes "You'd be a vampire to."

Primrose "Oh I have to ask you guys something." The Sibs turned to her. "What do you think we should name the new baby?" She smiled as all th kids looked like they were in shock.

W.R snapped out of it "What 12 kids was so easy you had to go for 13?"

Daisy squeaked "What is it Boy or a Girl?"

Primrose smiled "Well I'm glad someone's excited for your new baby brother."

Drew "Oh we're Excited, but we only get to be sarcastic to you so often." He smirked

Alliums smacked him in the head "Be respective to your Elders."

Primrose "Now I know you did not just call me old."

Sandy "Anyways that's all the time we have."

The camera's stopped and the Hayden's all talked at once.

Daisy jumped up sending Drew and W.R backwards off of the couch.

May "Now who's Clumsy."

Drew Growled as the two glared at each other. Suddenly the two were pushed together.

People looked to see W.R and Max.

W.R "What it's getting pathetic just kiss already." she snapped

Max "Agreed."

Drew kissed May as her eyes widened then closed.

Dahlia took pictures as Aster recorded it.

W.R smirked, than frowned.

Daisy "You just realized you proved that you and Ritchie like each other didn't you." she smirked at her younger sister.

W.R flipped her Bangs "I don't know what you're talking about."

Drew and May broke apart and blushed.

Drew "So W.R you going to admit you like Ritchie?"

W.R "Don't mess with me Drew I got a picture of you In a dress." she warned

Drew "deal"


End file.
